<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>u are the song stuck in my head by anxtherLxstSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322428">u are the song stuck in my head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxtherLxstSoul/pseuds/anxtherLxstSoul'>anxtherLxstSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Highschool AU, M/M, Prom, eventually they kiss, idk how to tag, they have a crush on each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxtherLxstSoul/pseuds/anxtherLxstSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is based on this https://twitter.com/chieanastrider/status/1283842087046262785?s=21 tweet</p><p>also it's currently 3am and i am brain dead but i hope the os turned out good bc it's cute</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Elisa Yao (mentioned), Pete Wentz/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>u are the song stuck in my head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete had a problem. Well actually he had a lot of problems but all revolved around the same thing: prom was in a week. Which might not have been a problem if Pete hadn't had a crush on Mikey which itself might not have been a problem if Pete wasn't in the closet. Well kinda, everyone more or less knew but still he was in the closet. Anyway one week 'till prom and Pete didn't have a date (and what was even worse Mikey apparently had one according to his instagram). </p><p>So Pete did what he always did when he had a problem, he called Patrick. Calling Patrick was always a good idea, Pete decided after Patrick had given in to Pete's whining and promised to ask is girlfriend if she had a friend that wanted to go to prom with Pete.</p><p>Elisa indeed knew someone who wanted to go to prom with Pete. Her name was Megan and she was pretty and Pete was happy (well kinda because she wasn't half as pretty as Mikey but that's beside the point). </p><p>Pete and Megan met Patrick and Elisa in front of the school entrance. Everyone was excited and Pete tried to focus on Megan but this got increasingly harder when he saw a certain boy enter the school grounds sending a wink in Pete's direction. Holy shit Mikey looked hot in a suit. </p><p>The evening went on and Pete danced with Megan and chatted with Patrick and Elisa and made jokes with a few of his friends. He was really enjoying himself but he couldn't get this one person this one wink out of his head.</p><p>Megan was currently getting drinks or something Pete really couldn't remember when suddenly Mikey Way appeared next to him. Without Alison or whatever her name was. </p><p>For a moment they just looked at each other Pete frozen in shock. Then Mikey gave him another of those winks and offered Pete his hand "Wanna dance?" </p><p>Still a little shocked Pete just grabbed Mikey's hand without saying a word but just as the other boy pulled him towards the dance floor he hesitated "What about all the people around? They're gonna see us together"</p><p>For a moment Mikey just starred at him and Pete was sure now he fucked up and Mikey would never talk to him again but then the taller boy's lips curved up slightly and he leaned closer to whisper "But behind the sports hall is no one"</p><p>And without further ado he pulled Pete out of the hall and around the corner. It was dark outside but still warm and the moon and the stars and the light from the windows illuminated Mikey's soft features as Pete starred at him. They could still here the music from inside and once again Mikey offered his hand (the one that was holding Pete's just seconds before) for a dance. And this time Pete accepted without hesitation.</p><p>They slowdanced behind their schools sport hall over dimly lit grass and they had to admit both of them weren't great dancers. It should've been awful and awkward but it wasn't. It was magical. But maybe that was just Pete thinking because he was a hopeless romantic and hopelessly in love but one look into Mikey's bright shining eyes was enough to assure him he wasn't the only one who felt like this.</p><p>And suddenly Mikey's face was even closer to Pete's than it had been before. And suddenly there was a wall in his back. And suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his and the world stopped spinning. As soon as the kiss started they couldn't get enough of each other both had waited for too long. </p><p>Hands were slung around waists pulling closer and tangled in neatly made hair searching. They barely pulled away to breath because air didn't feel like a necessity to them anymore and when Mikey's thigh found a way between Pete's legs he thought he might as well die right then and there. Of course he was being overdramatic but with the way Mikey was now kissing his neck he found it kinda hard not to be.</p><p>But of course things couldn't stay perfect like this. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat right next to them. "Pete," said a too familiar voice and Mikey and Pete unwillingly separated from each other and turned around to look at Patrick who just raised his eyebrows at them. "I've been looking for you all evening it's time to go home" Then he turned around, yelled "meet me in the parking lot in five" and disappeared again. </p><p>But now the spell was broken and Pete felt incredibly awkward still trapped between the wall and Mikey who now carefully took a step back. The magic had disappeared and it felt weird to walk side by side around the corner to the parking lot. But right before they turned around it Mikey suddenly stopped. He pulled a small note book out of his pocket, took the pen attached to it, scribbled something down, ripped the paper out and pressed it into Pete's hand. And when he smiled at Pete right before leaving, Pete could feel the magic once again.</p><p>Late at night in his own room pete unfolded the paper and in messy handwriting it said</p><p>meet me in the park tomorrow at noon<br/>x mikeyway</p><p>and a number was scribbled below</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>